¡Estupida, Mi Corazón, Idiota!
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: Los infortunios de un catcher y sus sentimientos no correspondidos de un cierto pitcher de cabello castaño y ojos dorados.
1. Chapter 1

**Si Me Quisieras**

"¡Miyuki Kazuya!" Una voz muy familiar para el cátcher lo llamo. Miyuki volteo a ver al castaño, quien lo apuntaba con su dedo. El cátcher lo miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

"No atrapare para ti"

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no! Esto es algo serio" Dijo Sawamura mirándolo con seriedad. Miyuki lo miro sorprendido, pero decidió escuchar lo que el pitcher tenía que decir. Sawamura respiro hondo y luego lo miro directo a los ojos. Causándole escalofríos al cátcher.

"Me gusta alguien, y bueno… no sé qué hacer" Miyuki parpadeo dos veces y empezó a reírse. Sawamura lo miro molesto y le dijo que se lo tomara en serio. Después de que el cátcher termino de reírse, puso un abrazo alrededor de los hombros de Sawamura.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Pensé que todo el shoujo que lees te daría una idea"

"¡No te burles! Además, el manga y la vida real son dos cosas diferentes" Dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido. Miyuki rodeo los ojos y le sonrió a Sawamura.

"Solo confiésate, no hay de malo en intentarlo" dijo Miyuki. Sawamura se quedó callado por un tiempo, pero al final le dio las gracias al cátcher. Miyuki vio con una expresión suave como se alejaba el pitcher, suspiro. En verdad que le gustaba ese chico, cosa que nunca admitiría. Solo esperaría la confesión de Sawamura, digo, era demasiado obvio que el pitcher tenía un crush en el. O eso pensaba. Al día siguiente, después del juego contra Sankou, Sawamura caminaba con Haruichi y Furuya. El pitcher noto del otro lado de ellos a Inashiro.

"¡Ah! Ahora vengo" Dijo el castaño a sus amigos. Camino hacia donde estaba Mei mientras que los de Seidou veían confusos (a excepción de Haruichi y Furuya). Miyuki, el más confundido, miraba como Sawamura hablaba con Mei. Entonces, mientras Sawamura se sonrojaba, se dio cuenta de algo. _Sawamura le gustaba Narumiya Mei_. El cátcher tuvo esperanzas de que no fuera así, pero cuando Mei sonrio y abrazo a Sawamura, todas sus esperanzas se fueron al drenaje.

"¡Felicidades, Eijun-kun!"

"Felicidades"

"DAJAJAJA, ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS!" Sawamura dijo riéndose con una sonrisa enorme. Miyuki miraba con odio su comida, incluso toda su aura parecía peligrosa. Kuramochi lo miro con una ceja levantada, pero no le dijo nada. Cosa que estaba agradecido Miyuki, no quería ni hablar de sus sentimientos por el pitcher.

"¡Él es taaan genial y cuando fuimos a nuestra cita era muy generoso!" Dijo Sawamura con un tono de enamorado. El pitcher no dejaba de hablar de Narumiya. Cosa que molestaba demasiado a Miyuki, así que el decidió tratar de "arrebatárselo". Cosa que no funciono, pues el resultado dolió demasiado"

"Sabes Miyuki, todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos… me di cuenta de algo"

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué es?"

"Miyuki… eres un buen amigo, es más, ahora eres mi _**mejor amigo**_ " Dijo el castaño sonriéndole. El sonido de cristal rompiéndose no era de una ventana o algo, era el corazón de Miyuki. Aun así, le devolvió la sonrisa a pitcher.

"Jaja… no hay de que amigo, aquí estoy para ti" Miyuki dijo. El cátcher vio como Sawamura se alejaba con Mei, el otro lo miro y sonrio. Esa sonrisa obviamente le decía 'el me escogió a mí, no a ti' y eso irrito a Miyuki. Quería golpearlo en la cara, pero no era posible.

"Kyahahaha, no me lo creo, Sawamura te mando a la Friendzone... kyahahahahahah… a **ti** " Kuramochi se reía de la agonía de Miyuki. Y ahora que Sawamura estaba saliendo con Mei, al parecer hay muchas parejas por todos lados. Kuramochi salía con Ryosuke, Haruichi con Furuya, Chris con Zaizen, Nori con Shirasu e incluso Tetsuya estaba saliendo con Jun. Era como si el destino se estaría burlando de él, pero fue el colmo para el cátcher.

"Me gustas" Miyuki le dijo a Sawamura antes de subir a su cuarto. El pitcher solo se detuvo y lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Perdón?"

"Me escuchaste, adiós" Miyuki dijo subiendo las escaleras y cerrándose en su cuarto. Sawamura solo se quedó parado, parpadeando dos veces. Hasta que proceso completamente las palabras de Miyuki.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nunca Es Suficiente**

Miyuki Kazuya, el cátcher regular de Seidou y mejor amigo de Sawamura Eijun. Ahora, en su tercer año, las cosas van de mal en peor. El pitcher sigue saliendo con Mei, un gran problema en si para Miyuki. El otro problema es que hay situaciones incomodas para él y el pitcher. Porque, claro, se **tenía** que confesar de una forma tan seca y rápida. El pitcher no le dijo nada sobre su confesión, ¡ni siquiera lo ha rechazado como es debido! Su teoría es que no quiere dañar su "amistad", cosa que Miyuki ya cago.

"Kaz, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" preguntó el castaño. Miyuki quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo cada vez que escuchaba su apodo en los labios de su supuesto "mejor amigo".

"Claro, ¿Qué es?" Respondió el cátcher. Ah, pero bien que el cátcher le gustaba sufrir. Kuramochi seguía riéndose de su agonía en la Friendzone. No había nadie que lo ayudara, estaba solo. Aun así, tenía esperanzas de salir de la Friendzone.

"¿Podrías decirle al jefe que estoy enfermo y no podré ir al entrenamiento esta tarde? ¡porfavor!" Le dijo haciendo ojos de cachorrito. Miyuki simplemente no podía decirle que no, porque claro, haría lo que sea por él. Incluso si eso significa mentirle al entrenador para que Sawamura fuese a escondidas a otra cita con Mei.

"por supuesto, Ei"

"¡Gracias, Kaz!" Dijo el pitcher abrazándolo amistosamente. El cátcher solo sonrió y le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. No había salvación para Miyuki, mientras veía como se alejaba Sawamura con un aura feliz, alguien apoyo su brazo en el hombro derecho de Miyuki.

"Me estás dando lastima, _**Kaz**_ "

"Cállate, _**Mochi**_ "

"Deberías olvidarlo"

"No puedo" Miyuki rio amargamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. "No puedo" El short-stop lo miro preocupado, pero solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y regreso a la práctica. Esa misma noche, Miyuki se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo. El ronquido de sus compañeros de cuarto lo conformaba un poco. Entonces, se lo ocurrió algo.

"psst, ¡Okumura!… ¡Okumura!"

"mmm… ¿Miyuki-senpai?"

"Ayuda" Miyuki susurro casi llorando. El cátcher de primer año lo miro con incredulidad y luego se volvió a acostar.

"No, gracias"

"¡porfavor, Okumura! Hare lo que sea, pero ayúdame"

"pregúntale a alguien más"

"Le diré a todos que tú y Seto lo hicieron en nuestro cuarto hace días"

"¿¡que!? Jamás hicimos tal cosa"

"Pero puedo crear rumores que les dañe su reputación" Miyuki susurro mientras miraba al rubio con desafío. El otro solo parpadeo y rodeo los ojos.

"¿Qué tan desesperado estas?" Dijo Okumura, sin embargo, termino aceptando ayudar al cátcher con tal de que lo deje en paz. Y fue así como Okumura termino espiando a Sawamura en su cita con Mei el día de hoy. _¿Y esto en que lo ayuda exactamente?_ Pensó Okumura, aunque no le cayera bien Sawamura, tenía que admitir que el pitcher saliendo con alguien era algo… difícil de creer. Sin embargo, se sentía mal al traer a su amigo (quien pensaba que solo estaban ahí para pasar el rato).

"Oye, Koushuu, ¿ese no es Sawamura-senpai?" dijo Seto mirando al pitcher comiendo helado con Mei. _Mierda_ pensó Okumura. Estaba a punto de decir que no le importaba una mierda, pero Seto hablo primero.

"ellos podrían ser tu y yo, pero nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti"

"¿Qué?"

"…ya me voy" dijo Seto sonrojado y alejándose. Sawamura vio a sus Kouhais y tato de saludarlos. Pero, vio la cara sonrojada de Seto y Okumura corriendo tras de él y gritándole su nombre. Miyuki, quien también fue en caso de que Okumura fracasara, suspiro. El siempre estaría ahí para Sawamura… siempre.

"se fuerte Miyuki, Se fuerte" se dijo a si mismo mientras lloraba y comía el helado.


	3. Chapter 3

Duele El Corazón

Miyuki Kazuya, jugador profesional de béisbol y ¿mejor amigo de Sawamura? Ya ni siquiera sabe que son. Recientemente, el pitcher ha estado pasando más tiempo con el que con Mei. Incluso Miyuki podía sentir que había cierta tensión sexual entre los dos, joder, incluso hubo un momento en donde casi se besan. Pero lo que Miyuki no puede olvidar de ese momento, es que Sawamura no lo empujo o trato de detenerlo. El castaño le había dicho que Mei se veía distanciado.

"¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?"

"No, tal vez paso algo con su familia" Sawamura dijo, pero parecía que se lo decía más a si mismo que a Miyuki. Al cátcher le dolía ver a Sawamura así. Quería hacer algo, decirle que termine con él, pero no le salían las palabras. Eso le molestaba, su "amigo" estaba sufriendo y no podía ni si quiera conformarlo.

"Ei… ¿Por qué no terminas con él?" Finalmente, Miyuki se atrevió a decirlo.

"No lo sé…" dijo Sawamura. El cátcher lo volteo a ver y vio como el pitcher suspiraba y lo volteaba a ver también. Ambos se quedaron viendo entre sí. Miyuki le encantaba ver esos ojos dorados de Sawamura; ahora que lo pensaba, sus sentimientos nunca cambiaron. Y aún seguía en la Friendzone, pero… tal vez este loco… pero solo tal vez, pueda salir de ella.

"Eijun"

"Kazuya"

"Es… tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?"

"No quiero ser una molestia para ti"

"Créeme, no lo eres" Miyuki le respondió con una sonrisa. Sawamura le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio las gracias al cátcher. Miyuki hizo la cena en lo que Sawamura se tomaba un baño, después de la cena, ambos se fueron a dormir. Bueno, solo Sawamura. El cátcher decidió quedarse en la sala y el castaño podía usar su cuarto para dormir.

"Tal vez tenga oportunidad…" se dijo el cátcher a sí mismo. Estaba en su teléfono, jugando una aplicación, ya que no podía dormir. Entonces oyó la voz de Sawamura proviniendo de su cuarto. Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

"¡ESTA BIEN, IRE A CASA!... **Adiós** " Sawamura se oía molesto. Salió del cuarto de Miyuki y sin siquiera voltear a ver al cátcher, camino a hacia la puerta. Cuando puso su mano en la perilla, Miyuki puso su mano en la puerta. "Kazuya…" dijo Sawamura volteándolo a ver sorprendido. "Perdón si te desperté…" dijo el castaño, volteándose a ver a la puerta.

"Quédate"

"No puedo…" Sawamura murmuro. Miyuki lo abrazo por detrás y el castaño sentía lagrimas queriendo salir de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

"Quédate" repitió Miyuki una vez más. Sawamura lloro en silencio y asintió. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el pitcher abrió sus ojos. Aún estaba en la casa del cátcher, agarro su teléfono y vio que tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Mei. El castaño se levantó, se puso la ropa que llevaba puesta anoche y puso la ropa prestada en el canasto sucio que tenía Miyuki en su cuarto. Aún era temprano y Miyuki aún no se despertaba.

"Gracias" susurro y antes de irse. Miyuki abrió los ojos y miro el techo de su sala. Era un completo estúpido, pero sus sentimientos hacia el pitcher jamás cambiarían.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre Me Quedara**

Miyuki Kazuya no sabia que hacer. Solamente empezó a hace la cena, pero ahora tenia que hacer comida para dos. Pues Sawamura Eijun de repente llego a la casa del cátcher con sus maletas. No lo miro y solo le pregunto si se podía quedar aquí por un rato. Miyuki obviamente dijo que si y ahora el pitcher se encontraba acostado en su sofá con una mirada perdida.

"¿Paso algo?"

"…"

"La cena esta lista, Eijun" dijo Miyuki. El pitcher solo se levantó y se sentó a comer con el cátcher. Miyuki se estaba poniendo más preocupado, el castaño está demasiado callado para su gusto. Tal vez, ¿algo paso con Mei? Es probable que hayan terminado. Es demasiado probable. Pero, aun así, el pitcher se veía devastado. Cuando el cátcher tenga tiempo, le pateara la cara a ese hijo de-

"Kazuya"

"¿Si, Ei?"

"Mei y yo terminamos"

"seré honesto contigo Eijun, tal vez me odies, pero me alegra que hayan terminado"

"Descuida… yo también me siento así ahora mismo" dijo el castaño sonriendo débilmente. Definitivamente le pateara el trasero a ese rubio. Después de la cena, Miyuki dejo que Sawamura usara su cama. El pitcher insistía en que él podía dormir en el sofá, pero el cátcher no se lo permitió. Cuando el castaño se durmió, Miyuki salio de su casa un momento y marco el número de Kuramochi.

"¿Qué le paso?"

"Pensé que me hablarías después de que llegara a tu apartamento"

"Entonces ¿te lo conto?"

"no exactamente, pero si fue el primero en ir conmigo… empezó a llorar, Kazuya, tratamos de que nos contara"

"¿Y lo hizo?"

"Si, pero no me lo contó a mi… se lo contó a Ryosuke" dijo Kuramochi. Miyuki escucho como Sawamura decía que Mei se había vuelto más violento y demasiado sobreprotector. Recientemente le hablaba demasiado, demandaba donde estaba y le exigía que volviera a casa cuando el rubio lo decía. Eso hizo enojar demasiado al cátcher, ¿Cómo se atrevió ese hijo de puta hacer eso? Y Sawamura lo quería… le dio su amor…

"¿Lo golpeaba?"

"No, trato, pero Sawamura nunca le dejo que lo golpeara"

"voy a matar a ese rubio"

"Te acompaño" dijo el peliverde. Miyuki se despido y colgó. Entro de nuevo a su apartamento y se sentó en su sofá. Ahora que el rubio y Sawamura terminaron, tenía oportunidad de salir de la friendzone. Por ahora, no hará nada. Él sabe que Sawamura está pasando por algo difícil, así que solo estará ahí para él, como su amigo. Aunque le duela, él sabe que Sawamura no tendrá ánimos de estar en una relación ahora mismo.

"Buenos días, Eijun" dijo Miyuki a la mañana siguiente. Cuando volteo a verlo, el solo lo miraba; como si estuviera esperando algo de él. El cátcher lo miro confundido, a lo que el pitcher solo se sentó junto a él en su sofá y miro las noticias con él.

"Kazuya" dijo el castaño. El cátcher lo volteo a ver y Sawamura lo vio con ojos indiferentes. Cosa que nunca imagino ver en la cara del pitcher, ¿acaso el rompimiento de Mei lo afecto demasiado? Y si era así, ¿cómo podría ayudarlo?

"¿Si?"

"Me gustas"

"¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"


End file.
